A New Force
by 6410934WE50M3
Summary: The girls got a new member named 'Sophia', so as the Ruffs knowing this, they created their own, not expecting it to be a girl, they immediately accepted this as they named her 'Reznee'. As their fights go on, new feelings is shown. RRBZ x PPGZ, Reznee x Sophia (Note: Rey is Reznee)
1. Chapter 1

**(Bam's POV)**

"Man this is freakin' fun!" Boomer laughed as he freeze's the ponds water into solid Ice.

"No Shit!" I laughed throwing rocks everywhere from the ground.

"Thunder Shock!" Bruiser grinned, sending electricity in the cars, making them explode.

"Tornado Brigade!" Butch laughed, sending several tornado's onto the city streets.

"Infernal Flame!" Brick smirked, setting buildings on fire with one blast.

Out of nowhere, Brick and Boomer we're thrown over to me and Butch as the 4 of us we're thrown over to a pole

"It's the Powderpuff girls!" I heard Bruiser say.

"It's Powerpuff!" Bloom glared.

"Are you boys seriously wasting our time?!" Buttercup growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Butch growled.

"We mean is that you guys aren't worth our time!" Blazze screamed.

"Really now? Well it looks like you sissies aren't worth our time either!" Brick retorted back.

"We are not sissies!" Blossom shouted.

"Well...you are cry babies!" Boomer said, directing his attention to Bubbles.

"We are not!" Bubbles narrowed her eyes.

"CRY BABIES! CRY BABIES! CRY BABIES!" Me and my brothers said it over and over, non stop.

"WHY YOU LITTLE TWERPS!" The girls and my brothers charged at each other as a White light suddenly stopped us each.

**(No One's POV)**

A girl in an age about 14 was in front of the girls and the boys. She was wearing a White Powerpuff Jacket and Skirt. She had Black hair, and it was long up to her waist.

"Who the hell?" The boys muttered.

"Who.." The girls started.

"GIRLS!" The Puff's turned around to see the Professor

"Professor?"

"Girls! She's your new sister! Her name is Sophia!" The Professor informed.

"What?!" The Puff's and Ruff's asked in shock as they looked at the girl.

"Girls...I know I ain't the freakin' leader but I need all of us to...Beat these **fucker's** Up!" Sophia said in a sweet, serious, angelic, smirking and bad ass voice.

_She's almost acting like me..._The girls thought in unison as they did what they was told.

**(The fight scene is too long)**

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

The girls we're on their beds with their new sister, Sophia.

"So...knowing we just met you a while ago...can you tell us about yourself?" Blossom asked looking

"Well...I don't know how to...but knowing I was created by your DNA's then...you already know..." Sophia smiled.

"Oh Okay...Well welcome to the team..." Blazze smiled.

"Well...Professor didn't say each of your names to me yet...so can you?" Sophia asked.

"Of course!" Bubbles giggled. "My name Bubbles Utonium"

"My name is Blossom Utonium."

"Name's Buttercup Utonium"

"I'm Blazze Utonium."

"And I'm Bloom Utonium"

"Wow...you girls each have a name that starts with 'B'. How come my name starts with 'S'?" She asked as her sisters shrugged.

* * *

**~At the boys~**

"I cannot believe those sissies have a new member!" Butch exclaimed angrily.

"We can't beat them now!" Bruiser growled.

"Boys listen up!" Brick said making his brother's look at him "How about we make a new member as well!"

"Yeah! So the odd's are even!" Boomer agreed.

"But how?" Bam asked.

"Simple...we make our member the same way the Professor did!" Brick explained.

"Agreed!" The boys said as they got to work

**~1 hour later~**

"Well lets mix the them up!" Brick said as he puts a test tube of his blood into the mixture, followed by Bam, Brusier, Butch and Boomer.

"Lets start this up!" Bam said as they placed the mixture in the glass.

"Alright!" Butch smirked as he pulled the lever. A bright light indulged the room.

As the light disappeared what they didn't expect to see a...**_Girl_**! She walked up to them as they saw what she wore. She wore a new feature Black RowdyRuff Jacket, Black Pants and a her hair was in a ponytail. She looked like a 15 year old.

"What the hell?!" Bruiser exclaimed "Why is our creation a girl not a boy!"

"To answer your question...the reason is the fact you didn't put a mixture to make me a boy, A creation's Physical, Emotional and Mental state is based on the Mixture his or her's creations Mixture." The little girl answered looking at them and grins boyishly.

_She's acting more like a boy than a girl...Well...that's good to know..._ The boys smiled.

"But how come you're older than us by 2 years?!" Brick asked.

"Simple really...when you mixed the potions, you didn't see a potion fall down into the glass, which was obviously a growth serum...The good thing is I have some of the serum left." She smiled as she threw 5 different bottles over to the boys. "Drink that and you'll be 16 years old."

"Alright..." They drank the serum as their bodies glowed to their respective colors. After the glow disappeared, the boys bodies changed completely, they each have a 6 pack, and also have a Jacket like their creation.

"Wow...cool!" They checked themselves out.

"Glad to know...now every girl will blush, while looking at you" The girl grinned. "What are your names?"

"My name is Brick"

"Name's Boomer"

"Name's Bam"

"Sup I'm Butch"

"And I'm Bruiser."

"Nice names." The little girl smiled as her face suddenly turned into thought. "Come to think of it...you never named me yet."

"Hmmm...what should we name you?" Boomer wondered

"How about..." Bruiser started.

They looked at her as they smiled and rubbed her on the head making her smiled and laugh "...Reznee..."

"Cool!" she smiled.

_The girls won't know what will hit them..._The boys grinned.

* * *

**~The Next Day~With the girls~**

"Girls...trouble in Downtown!" Peach barked walking up to them.

"Who's causing it?" Sophia asked.

"Rowdyruff boys!"

"Oh great!"

**~At the City~**

**(Blossom's POV)**

"You boys are a total pain!" We flew over to see the boys changed a lot.

"What the?" Bloom asked to see the boys grin at us. They we're 2 feet taller than us, plus..._They look freakin' hot!_...me and my sisters, except Sophia thought.

"Well, Well, Well..." Brick grinned as I gulped, feeling my self heat up.

"Who knew they'd blush..." Bam grinned.

"Well...it looks like she wasn't lying!" Boomer laughed.

"Ahahaha...our new member is smart like hell!" Butch agreed.

"Damn right!" Bruiser smirked.

"What?" Me and my sisters asked suddenly. _She?_...We thought.

"You guys really don't need to compliment me in this way." We heard a voice, not from the boys, as they backed away to see a girl, black hair, black eyes and wearing a black Rowdyruff Jacket and Pants.

"What the?" Sophia asked, wide eyed

"Girls...meet Sophia's counterpart...Reznee..." The boys laughed**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Previously in New Force Chapter 1~_

_"What the?" Sophia asked, wide eyed_

_"Girls...meet Sophia's counterpart...Reznee..." The boys laughed_

* * *

The girls, especially Sophia stared wide eyed at the Ruff's new member...'Reznee'.

"Reznee..." Sophia whispered as Reznee stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait...how did you create her?" Blossom asked still shocked.

"The same way you're Professor did..." Bam grinned.

"But...how come...she's a 'girl'? I thought you hated girls?" Bubbles wondered.

"1st is the fact that Reznee...acts more like a boy than a girl...plus...she was the one who made the serum to make us 16" Brick explained. Hearing that made the girls look at Reznee.

"Is this the girl you want me to beat?" Reznee asked, looking straight at Sophia.

"Yep..." Butch grinned.

Reznee looked at Sophia as she looks at Sophia, examining her deeply, not after smirking.

"Easy enough..." Reznee laughed as Sophia glared.

"I am not that easy to beat!" Sophia growled "Not even my sisters!"

"Says you!" Reznee smirked.

"Why you-!" Sophia started but stopped by Reznee's hand was in front of her face.

"How about this...if you guys win...we'll stop doing things her in the city..." Her brothers started to retort but her hand stopped them "But...if we win...you'll leave us alone...even if we didn't do anything wrong..." The Puff's looked at Reznee, shocked "Deal?"

"Uh...Like you would win!" Buttercup shouted.

"Reznee! What the heck?! I thought you we're smarter than this!" Bruiser growled as Reznee looked back at them.

"Fighting already cost each of you 2 broken bones, today! I'm pretty sure you should stop than keep on fighting!" Reznee growled, as her brothers looked at her as she turns back to the girls. "..As much as I want to fight...I can't...besides..." She turned her head to them "It's bad enough you guys can't go to the hospital knowing you're bad guys...but it's worst knowing you guys can only afford dog food...literally..."

"Wait...how did you?" The boys started.

"I tend to look through memories of people, besides...Reading Memories and other powers are the only things you don't know about me." Reznee smiled as she looked back to the girls not looking at the boys nod.

"Can we get this started now?" Reznee asked as the boys agreed and the girls in their fighting position.

"Bring it!" Sophia growled.

Blossom did the first as she flew towards Brick, punching him in the gut as he was threw in the air, his counterpart flying after him. Bubbles did a round house kick to Boomer, making him smash towards a far building. Butch flew towards Buttercup, punching her towards a pole. Bruiser did the same but he threw Bloom to a near by car. Blazze and Bam flew at each other trying to punch each other, only punching each other at the same time as both of them crashed towards opposite trucks. Reznee suddenly appeared in front of Sophia, startling her greatly, as she punches her to the roof of a building.

* * *

**~With Blossom and Brick~**

Blossom side kicked Brick to a window, as he stands back up and shots Blossom a fire ball only to be back fired with a fire blast.

"You think you can beat me?!" Blossom taunted but only stopped by Brick's fist onto her face as she fell down, unconscious, but Brick flew down and caught Blossom bride style, as she accidentally lays her head on his chest.

"Hmm...I never thought she'd be this cute..." Brick muttered.

* * *

**~With Bloom and Bruiser~  
**

"I'll make this quick!" Bloom screamed as she sends non stop punches to Bruiser, but he caught a punch from her left hand and did the same with her right.

"Let go of me!" Bloom shouted at him as he kicks her in the gut and hits her pressure point from her neck, catching her.

"A flower that's hates me...and yet...she's adorable." Bruiser sighed.

* * *

**~With Blazze and Bam~**

"Will you just give up?!" Blazze growled at Bam as she round house kicked him in the face.

"Like I would do that!" Bam grinned as he punched her in the face, as she back tracks and punches back.

The punching didn't stop, as each we're tired and panting.

But at the end...Bam won as Blazze was being carried by him.

"How cute..." Bam looked down at her little face.

* * *

**~With Bubbles and Boomer~**

"I don't want to hurt you Bubbles...so just give up!" He shouted sending an Ice shard at her only to be followed with a barrage of Ice rocks.

"Like you would hurt me!" Bubbles retorted only to be kneed to the face as her head falls to his chest.

"Hmmm...I don't like hurting you..."

"But who knew you're an angel" Boomer smiled.

* * *

**~With Buttercup and Butch~**

"Give up already!" Buttercup growled at him as she continues kicking him.

"Like I would..." Butch punched her in the gut, hard, then on the face, as she is thrown to a pole.

As he looks at her, you could see her leaning, as he quickly flew toward her and carries her bride style.

"I can't believe someone who is so scary, be so vulnerable..." Butch chuckled.

* * *

**~With Reznee and Sophia~  
**

"I know I just met you but I will beat you!" Sophia glared, as she attemps to punch Reznee on the face, only to be dodged. "Stand still!"

Reznee didn't and kept on dodging her punches and attacks "Why won't you fight back!"

"Troublesome..." Reznee muttered.

Sophia attempted to punch Reznee again, only to be blocked with Reznee's hand.

"What the?"

"Why don't I show you the power of Darkness" Reznee grinned as Sophia suddenly saw Reznee's black aura, scaring her a bit. _What the?_ Sophia thought.

"Dark Brigade Flame!" Reznee announced as Black flames indulged Reznee's right hand, Sophia staring in shock. _Why can't I move?_ She thought one's more. As Reznee puts her right hand over to her stomach. Reznee pushed it forward a bit as Sophia was thrown over Several Buildings.

She fell down bleeding badly and unconscious but didn't feel Reznee carry her in a way anyone never thought doing, Bridal style.

"Hmm...I overdid it..." Reznee looks down at Sophia as she frowns "Sorry..." Reznee moves her bangs away as she looks at Sophia's face.

"Reznee!" She turned to see her brothers with their counterparts in their arms.

"We beat them..." Brick smiled as he looks down at Blossom.

"Yeah..." Boomer, Butch, Bruiser and Bam agreed looking down at their counterparts.

"We should get the girls back home..." Reznee suggested as her brothers agreed as they flew away towards the girls home.


	3. Chapter 3

**~At the girls house~**

**(Sophia's POV)**

"Ugh...what happened?" I looked around to see Blossom and Blazze already awake but Bubbles, Buttercup and Bloom still unconscious. When they heard me, they looked at me with sad eyes. I looked down on myself, as my body is filled with bandages, same with the others.

"The Ruff's beat us..." Blossom informed as my eyes go wide.

"H-How?!" I asked, in disbelief.

"I don't know...they got stronger suddenly..." Blazze looked at me.

"But how? Is it because of my new counterpart?" I asked them.

"Don't know...but it looks like it..." Blossom said.

"Guys...What happened?" Bubbles, Buttercup and Bloom asked in unison as they sat up.

"The Ruff's beat us..." I said, as Bubbles gasped, Buttercup angry as hell and Bloom glaring.

"How could they beat us now when they can't beat us before?!" Buttercup asked in anger.

"I think I know why..." We looked at Professor, as he was standing at the door.

"Professor?" Bubbles looked at him.

"The boys and Reznee...beat you is due to the fact that they became stronger..." He explained. _But how?_ I asked myself. "When they we're still 14, they had the same amount of strength as you girls while Sophia is 2 times stronger. But when Reznee came...she was 2 times stronger than Sophia, thus when she helped the boys become 16, they had the same amount of strength Sophia has." We gasped at the same time.

"Do you mean that...?" Bloom started.

"That The boys are 2 times stronger than the 5 of you and has equal amount of strength as Sophia while Reznee is 2 times more stronger than Sophia as she is 4 times stronger than you girls..." He explained but he looked towards me "You're lucky Reznee had compassionate feelings from Boomer, if she didn't get them...you could've been easily killed." I stared wide eyed at that. "Same with you other girls, each of the other 4 Ruff's are kind of strong but Reznee didn't get their compassionate gene from them."

"O-Okay..." We stuttered at that. The Professor turned back and started to walk away but stopped as we asked this question.

"But...who brought us here?" We asked.

"The Rowdyruff's..." He said as our eyes wide.

"W-What?" We asked but the Professor was already gone.

"Why did they take us here?" I asked my sisters.

"I-I d-don't know..." Blazze answered.

As she said that we heard a window open from behind us, as we looked back, to our utter shock, we saw Reznee and the boys, looking at us idly.

"Oh...you girls are awake..." Brick said as he placed his arm on Reznee's head.

"Hey! Get your freakin' arm off of my head!" Reznee glared at Brick, and I couldn't help giggle, but my giggle wasn't heard by my sisters.

"Make me!" Brick laughed but not after he was thrown through the window and slammed to the wall next to Blossom. I looked back at her to see her fist near her face, a tick mark on her forehead.

"Woah!" Butch gasped "Was that necessary Rez?" He attempted to place his arm on her head.

"Put your arm on my head, you'll end up like him, only this time I'll send you to Italy..." She looked at him, glaring. As she said that he put his arm away, scared shitless.

"No need...I ain't touchin' you!" Butch said nervously.

"Ugh..." we turned back to Brick as he stood up, rubbing his head. "That was painful..."

"You're fault in getting into this kind of situation..." Reznee grinned.

"Curse you..." Brick said making Reznee laugh. Boomer, Bam, Bruiser and Butch chuckling, making Brick chuckle as well.

"Why are you boys here?!" I asked interrupting their little laugh fest making Reznee look at me.

"Well...we came to check on you, we did take you here..." Boomer smiled.

"Also...we brought some pizza!" Bruiser smiled as he held a pizza in his hand.

"And some soda's!" Bam smiled, holding up 2 Bottle's of Coke.

As they entered, me and my sisters couldn't help thinking..._Are these the Rowdyruff's who kept on destroying the city?_...

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

The phone rang as I answered it, only to be the Mayor.

"Mayor what is it?" I asked.

"The Rowdyruff's are seen entering a Music Instrumental store, I think they're going to rob it!" Mayor exclaimed.

"On it Mayor!" I hang up as I looked at the girls but they we're looking down.

"We can't Sophia...we promised them"

"Well...we have to..." I said.

As we arrived at the Music store I couldn't believe that The Ruff's we're just talking to the store owner, a normal conversation.

* * *

**~With the boys~At their house~**

**(No One's POV)**

"Guys...I think we have enough money to buy a guitar!" Brick exclaimed.

"YES!" Reznee smiled.

**~At the Music Instrumental Store~**

"What the?! What are you doing here?! You ain't allowed in any store in Townsville!" The shop owner said to them.

"Is there anything if we want to buy a guitar?" Boomer asked, startling the shop owner.

"Well...everything is high price this week..." The Shop owner, told the truth.

"Hmmm...how about that guitar?" Reznee asked, pointing at an electric Guitar.

"That? That costs 120000$ Electric Guitar" The Shop owner said. The Ruff's looked down in sadness, even if the Ruff's we're bad guys, the shop owner felt bad. "How about this...if you can sing a song with that guitar then I will give you the most expensive guitars here in the world, in 9 different kinds. An Acoustic, Electric, Electro-Acoustic, 12 string Guitar, Archtop, Steel, Resonator, Bass and Double Neck Guitars for the little girl, while for the 5 of you boys will be, for the Blue Fellow is the most expensive Keyboards, For the Green fellow is the most expensive Electronic Drum Set, For the Red Fellow is a Lead Electric Guitar, For the Yellow Fellow is a Acoustic Guitar and for the Purple fellow is a Bass Guitar...Deal?"

_Names of each Guitar the Shop Owner is going to give:_

_Acoustic- Black Earth._

_Electric- Black Beauty._

_Electro-Acoustic- Black Resonant._

_12 string- Black Night._

_Archtop- Black Grid._

_Steel- Black Iron._

_Resonator- Black Lion._

_Bass- Black Iris._

_Double Neck- Black Ray._

"Wait...you're going to give all of these Instruments just for a song?" Bam asked in disbelief.

"Why yes...besides...If I need you to sing a song for a town or something...then I'll just tell you and you could just fly over...so~ deal?"

"Alright!" The Ruff's and Reznee agreed in happiness.

"Then...sta-"

"What's going on here?!" The Ruff's looked behind them to see the Puff's.

"What the?" Reznee asked. "Didn't we make a deal?"

"Yes...but we don't trust you...yet" Sophia said.

"Well...we we're just buying a Guitar for Reznee and...uh..." Butch started but stopped cause he didn't know the Shop Owner's name

"My name is Roland..." The Shop Owner said.

"Yeah...Roland said if we can sing a song then he'll give us instruments." Butch finished.

"Is that true?" Buttercup asked, looking at the Shop Owner.

"Yes...for once...the Ruff's ain't lying..." Roland said, startling the girls.

"So...can we sing now Roland?" Bruiser asked as Roland nodded. Reznee walked over to the Guitar she pointed before and attached the Wire to the stereo.

**(This song is called Midnight Memories by One Direction) (Note: I hate 1D...THEY ARE FREAKIN' GAY! This is the only song I know with a Guitar)**

_**Reznee:** 1, 2, 3_

Reznee starts to rock on the guitar, impressing the Shop Owner and the girls, but the Ruff's singing, startled them more.

_**Brick:** Straight off the plane to a new hotel_.  
_ Just touched down, you could never tell_  
_ A big house party with a crowded kitchen_  
_ People talk shh but we don't listen_

_**Butch:** Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please_  
_ Way too many people in the Addison Lee_  
_ Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa_

_**Bam:** Midnight memories,_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, baby you and me_  
_ Stumbling in the street_  
_ Singing, singing, singing, singing_  
_ Midnight memories,_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, anywhere we go never say no_  
_ Just do it, do it, do it, do it_

_**Bruiser:** 5 foot something with the skinny jeans_  
_ Don't look back, baby follow me_

_**Boomer:** I don't know where I'm going but I'm finding my way_  
_ Same old shh but a different day_

_**Butch:** Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please_  
_ Way too many people in the Addison Lee_  
_ Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa_

_**Bam:** Midnight memories,_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, baby you and me_  
_ Stumbling in the street_  
_ Singing, singing, singing, singing_  
_ Midnight memories,_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, anywhere we go never say no_  
_ Just do it, do it, do it, do it_

_**Boomer:** You and me and all our friends_  
_ I don't care how much we spend_  
_ Baby, this is what the night is for,_

_**Brick:** I know nothing's making sense_  
_ For tonight let's just pretend_  
_ I don't wanna stop so give me more_

_**All:** Midnight memories,_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, baby you and me_  
_ Stumbling in the street_  
_ Singing, singing, singing, singing_  
_ Midnight memories,_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, anywhere we go never say no_  
_ Just do it, do it, do it, do it_

Reznee finished the song with the Guitar.

As they finished, they looked back at the Girls and Roland to see their mouths wide open and eyes wide. But Roland was the first to Recover.

"WOW! That was the most amazing performance I saw in years!" Roland clapped his hands."Plus...She played the guitar in an Elite Level!" He pointed at Reznee.

"Thanks..." Reznee smiled.

"When did you start playing?" he asked.

"Just now actually..." Reznee smiled startling Roland.

"How about you guys perform at the concert next week in Townsville..." he suggested.

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea...knowing we're hated." Bam said.

"Not for long! They'll love you!" Roland retorted.

"Oh...Alright..." Bruiser smiled.

"Here...take your instruments and also I'll give you an extra...Drum sticks, Guitar picks and Guitar Strings!" Roland smiled.

"Thanks!" The Ruff's smiled as Reznee snapped her fingers and the Instruments and other things we're Teleported to their house near the mountains.

"Wait...where did the instruments go?" Roland asked.

"Oh...I can teleport them wherever I want..." Reznee smiled

"Oh cool...well...see you in Sunday..." Roland smiled as he went in his office.

"Well lets go home..." Reznee said but not after she still saw the Puff's in the exact same position. "After we take the girls home..."

"Agreed..." Her brothers sweat dropped as they carried each girl on their backs.

* * *

**(Sophia's POV)**

"Ugh...Where am I?" I asked after I woke up after the sudden black out when I found out my counterpart and her brothers aren't doing anything wrong and when how they sang...

"1 kilometer from your house...You're the first one to wake up..." I looked over to see...I was on Reznee's back!

"What the?! What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Don't worry...I ain't doing anything...me and my brothers are just taking you home after seeing you not moving back at the store." Reznee said. I looked back to see Reznee's brothers with my sisters in their arms, sleeping.

"Don't worry about you're sisters...they'll be alright..." she said as she looked back and smiled at me. I couldn't help blush at that

"B-But W-Why? We broke our promise to you guys..." I said.

"Well technically...you didn't fight us...so you didn't do anything wrong, but...even if you did...me and my brothers understand that you girls don't trust us that much yet...we can't blame you..." Reznee said, I leaned down on her, resting my head on her shoulder. "I just think that...you'll try to trust us sooner or later...can you promise me that Sophia?" I felt my heart beat as she said my name. _Why am I having feelings to someone who's the same gender as me?!_...I gulped at the thought.

"I-I...I Promise..." Reznee smiled at me, I tightened my hold on her shoulder as she tightened her hold on my thighs, making sure I didn't fall.

_Oh dear...I'm falling in love with my own counterpart..._

* * *

**Me: REVIEW BITCHES! XD XD XD XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmm...wonder what we're suppose to do for fun..." Reznee sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"How about we play ball outside..." Bam suggested.

"Nah...even if we did...we'll hit the ball heading to the moon." Brick said.

"That would be possible and impossible..." Bruiser said.

"But...I guess we should..." Boomer stood up and took out his baseball.

"Yep..." Butch agreed, taking out his metal baseball bat and glove.

As they headed out, it was a bright sunny day, and it was a great day to play.

"So...how should we play? 3 against 3?" Brick asked.

"Nah...to tired to play..." Boomer and Bruiser said in unison.

"Killjoy..." Reznee muttered, as she took the metal bat, and swings it like a pro. Brick, Butch and Bam playing catch with the ball.

"Hmmm...how about we play 3 against 1?" Reznee suggested.

"Think you can take us on?" Brick grinned.

"Bet on it..." Reznee smirked.

* * *

**~With the girls~**

"Girls how about we check down there?" Blossom suggested.

"Agreed." Her sisters said.

But as they we're about to near the edge of the building, someone flew by them, fast, startling them dearly.

"AHH!" The girls screamed. "What was that?!"

"Woops sorry..." They turned over to see Reznee with a ball in her hands. "Hehe...didn't see ya there...I was just catching this ball..."

"Catching a ball?! You almost crashed through Blossom!" Sophia growled.

"Hey Calm down! Sheesh! I said I was Sorry! What more do you want?!" Reznee asked.

"Well...at least explain to us, why you we're trying to catch a ball!" Buttercup said.

"Oh that...well me-"

"Reznee! There you are! Man you're taking long!" The girls turned to see the Ruff's with...Baseball gear.

"Don't blame me...I almost crashed on your Counterpart Brick!" Reznee said to Brick.

"Wow really?" Boomer asked.

"Was Brick's hit that hard?" Butch asked.

"By I mean almost crashed...I didn't mean the ball...I mean me!" Reznee looked at them with a '-_-' face.

"Ohhhh~" The Ruff's said altogether making Reznee facepalm at them.

"Idiots..." Reznee muttered.

"What did you say?!" They asked Reznee.

"Nothin'..." Reznee said. "Can we just continue playing now?"

"What are you guys playing anyway?" Bloom asked.

"Baseball...though...Reznee won 3 in a row, while we only won once..." Butch said "The worst part is the fact that she was playing against me, Brick and Bam, 3 vs 1..."

"Ah~ Good times...Good times..." They turned to Reznee as she sighed happily.

"Not for long sis!" Brick smirked.

"You said that word to me 3 times already and yet I won..." Reznee grinned.

"Alright...this time I mean it!" Brick growled.

"Lets see about that!" Reznee smirked. They we're about to fly away, but stopped by the girls, as each Puff flew in front of them.

"Wait a minute!" Blossom said.

"Eh?" Brick looked at her weirdly.

"Where are you playing?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh...Our house?" Butch answered looking at her odly.

"Hmm..." Bloom looks at the Ruff's suspiciously

"Uh...can we go now?" Bruiser asked.

"F-Fine..." The Puff's said in unison.

"Okay~?" The boys and Reznee started to fly away.

* * *

**~With the Girls~**

"Shush..." Blazze shushed the girls, as they watched the boys and Reznee, making sure they didn't do anything wrong.

"They're not doing anything wrong..." Bubbles muttered to them.

"Well we can't take any chances..." Sophia whispered.

**~With the Boys and Reznee~**

"Hey guys...what's the theme for the Concert on Sunday?" Reznee suddenly asked.

"Hmm...not sure...maybe we should call Roland..." Boomer suggested

"Alright..." Bam agreed, taking out his phone as he called Roland's number.

~"Hello?" Roland said~

~"Hey Roland, it's me Bam"~

~"Hey Bam...what is it?"~

~"May we ask, what the theme for the Concert will be on Sunday?"

~"Sure...The Mayor said...It'll be about the Powerpuff Girls"~

~"Oh...Alright...bye Roland"~

~"Bye..."~

Bam placed his phone back in his pocket as he looked at his brothers and sister.

"So...What's the theme?" Reznee asked.

"The Powerpuff Girls..." Bam answered.

"Ahaha...lol...that doesn't surprise me..." Brick laughed.

"How about we sing a song, that might be sang in the Concert..." Butch said.

"Alright...Reznee...teleport our Instruments please..." Brick requested.

"Yes sir!" Reznee saluted as she snapped her fingers, the Instruments there with them.

Reznee picked up her Electric Guitar _'Black Beauty'_, as she slings it over her, Brick with his Electric Guitar, Bam with his Acoustic Guitar, Bruiser with his Bass Guitar, Boomer with his Keyboard and Butch with his Electronic Drum Set.

"So what song are we going to play?" Bruiser asked.

"Don't know but...I have a suggestion..." Reznee smiled.

**(Found another freakin' 1D Song with a Guitar LOL XD)**

_~Reznee strums on the Guitar Hard~_

**_[Bruiser]_**  
_ You're insecure,_  
_ Don't know what for,_  
_ You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_ Don't need makeup,_  
_ To cover up,_  
_ Being the way that you are is enough_

**_[Brick]_**  
_ Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_ Everyone else but you_

**_[All]_**  
_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_ If only you saw what I can see,_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_ Oh oh,_

**_[Brick]_**  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

**_[Bam]_**  
_ So girl come on,_  
_ You got it wrong,_  
_ To prove I'm right,_  
_ I put it in a song,_  
_ I don't know why,_  
_ You're being shy,_  
_ And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

**_[Boomer and Butch]_**  
_ Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_ Everyone else but you,_

**_[All]_**  
_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_ If only you saw what I can see,_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_ Oh oh,_

**_[Brick]_**  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

**_[All]_**  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Na **[x3]**_

_[Brick]_  
_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

**_[All]_**  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_

**_[All]_**  
_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful **([Reznee:] Oh)**,_  
_ If only you saw what I can see,_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately **([Reznee:] desperately)**,_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_ You don't know,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_ Oh oh,_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful **([Reznee:] beautiful)** ,_  
_ Oh oh,_

**_[Brick]_**  
_ That's what makes you beautiful._

_~Reznee finishes~_

* * *

**~With the Girls~**

Each Puff we're blushing like crazy as they watched the Ruff's smile as they flew away.

"Umm..." Blossom muttered.

"What just happened?" Buttercup asked.

"N-No I-Idea..." Bubbles blushed.

"Uh..." Bloom whispered.

"They uh..." Blazze said, red all over.

"I don't...don't know what...t-to...say..." Sophia gulped.

* * *

**Me: Why aren't you guys reviewing T_T If it is because, you think there will be lesbian love there...no...just bonding...But in a few chapters...Reznee will turn into a boy and be renamed as Rey...sheesh... Also...if you want to be part of the story just****  
**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Looks:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! FROM THE SHOW TO THE FREAKIN' CHARACTERS**

* * *

**~At the Girls~**

**(No One's POV)**

"Girls...do what kind of speech do we make at the Festival Tomorrow?" Bubbles asked.

"No idea...but I got a few idea's which aren't good at all..." Buttercup said.

"Well...do you have any other idea's?" Blazze asked.

"Not at all..." Bloom answered.

"We really have to think of something..." Blossom sighed.

"How about we go outside and look for stuff...so we may involve it in our speech..." Sophia suggested.

"That could work though..." Blossom smiled.

* * *

**~Somewhere outside~  
**

"What should we look at?" Blossom asked.

"Lets just observe life and love..." Blazze said as she picked up a rose.

"Totally Agree..." Bubbles smiled, as a butterfly flew on her hand.

"Look at those swans!" Sophia said as they turned over to see a Male and Female Swan swimming around.

"Oh god...they are so sweet to look at!" Sophia giggled.

"Come on then lets write..." Buttercup said.

**~5 hours later~**

"Well...I'm done with mine though..." Bloom said.

"Mine as well..." Blazze said.

"Well...lets hear it..." Sophia said as Blazze picked up her sheet of paper and started to read

_Everyone wants to love and to be loved!_  
_Virtually everyone is capable of this wonderful feeling.  
Love is of multifaceted nature. Sometimes because of it we may think that our beloved people have qualities they really do not have.  
At the same time, this feeling helps reveal all the positive features of **the person we love**._

"How was that?" Blazze asked.

"Well...good...but we need to put more words into it..." Blossom said.

"Like what kind of words?" Bloom asked.

"No idea...but...we can ask help fro-"

"BUUUUUUUTTTTTCCCCHHHHH!" A scream was heard...sounds like...Reznee...

"Was that Reznee?" Sophia asked, they stood up and went for the source.

As they arrived there...they couldn't believe their eyes, Reznee...was holding a tree in her hand as she was trying to hit Butch, he was running while his other brothers we're sweat dropping.

"GET BACK HERE! I AM GOING FREAKIN' TO KILL YOU!" Reznee growled as she chased Butch around.

"I'M SORRY!" Butch screamed as he tried to run away.

"What's going on with them?" Buttercup asked.

"No idea...but I have a feeling...it is really bad..." Sophia mumbled.

"But what could Buttercup's counterpart do...to make Sophia's counterpart...completely and utterly pissed?!" Bloom asked.

"Not a clue but...we could ask them..." Bubbles suggested.

"Okay..."

* * *

**(Reznee's POV)  
**

HE IS SO FREAKIN' DEAD!

_~Flashback~_

_"Guys look...I made a new potion...but don't drink it cause...It'll kind...uhm...set your temper ablaze...so don't drink it..." I said to them, as they nodded._

_I left the room to grab my book, to read in our living room, I sat down on our couch as I opened page 107._

_"Hey Rez...I got some juice for you..." Butch said to me, as he showed me a glass with orange water._

_"Thanks Butch..." I said as I took the glass and drank it. I suddenly felt angry.  
_

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK?!" I asked._

_"Wahahahahahhaa!" Butch laughed. "I poured the potion you made in your drink."  
_

_"WHY YOU PIECE OF FUCKIN' SHIT!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as my brothers, especially Butch got wide eyed and backed away._

_"Oh shit..." I heard Butch mumble._

_~End of Flashback~_

"GET BACK HERE!" I screamed.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! STOP CHASING ME!" Butch screamed back.

"HOW COULD I NOT CHASE YOU?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE ME DRINK THE POTION I MADE!" I screamed.

"Uh...Reznee?" Bam called.

"WHAT?!" I turned to him in anger, as he backed away.

"N-Nothing!" He said in fear.

**(No One's POV)**

"What are you guys doing?" Sophia says, as she and her sisters flew over to the other 4 Ruff's

"Well...Reznee made a potion..." Boomer started.

"Which was not supposed to be drink..." Bruiser said.

"But Butch made Reznee drink it..." Bam said.

"And Well this happens..." Brick sighed as he motioned over to Reznee chasing Butch with a tree.

"What kind of Potion?" Sophia asked.

"An Anger Potion..." Boomer said.

"Why did Butch make her drink that?! He knows that she was made by your emotions! The 5 of your anger times 5 is worse!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Don't ask us! We have nothing to do with this!" Brick screamed.

"Well...we have to stop her before she uses her anger on the city!" Bloom said.

"Okay..." The Ruff's agreed, as the Puff's and the 4 Ruff's flew over to Butch and grabbed him.

"HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO HIT HIM!" Reznee screamed.

"Reznee! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Brick screamed, only to be hit on the head by Blossom. "OWW! What was that for?!"

"Language!" Blossom growled.

Reznee was completely pissed right now...not only does she not get to Hit Butch but now his other brothers and the Puff's are ganging up on her.

"GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' WAY SO IMA KILL THAT GREEN BOY!" Reznee growled pointing at Butch, as he stared at her.

"Did she just call me Green boy?" Butch asked.

"I think she did..." Bruiser mumbled.

"But don't get angry...she's 5 times more angry than you..." Boomer said.

"So...you might get killed..." Bam said.

"Literally..." Brick sighed.

"Well...you guys know your sister well...how do we calm her down?" Blossom asked.

"We just had her 3 days ago...and you expect us to know her that well?!" Bruiser asked.

"Seriously Bruiser?" Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Well...one thing...I know...that Reznee...isn't easy to calm down..." Brick groaned.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKIN' ABOUT THERE?! HURRY UP SO IMA KILL BUTCH!" Reznee growled.

"SHUT UP AND WAIT!" Sophia growled at her counterpart.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"Woah...they have the same personality..." Bubbles mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Reznee and Sophia growled at her.

"SORRY!" Bubbles screeched, hiding behind Blossom and Blazze.

"It's okay Bubbles...sorry for scaring you..." Sophia sighed, as Sophia looked toward Reznee. "Calm down Rez..." Sophia was hoping for Reznee to calm down but she only made it worse...

"OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST NICKNAMED ME!" Reznee screamed.

"What's so wrong to nickname you?!" Sophia asked.

"I HATE NICKNAMES!" Reznee growled.

"You're serious right now?" Boomer asked.

"YESSSSS!" Reznee screamed.

"How do we calm you down?!" Sophia asked.

"I don't need to be..." Reznee smiled as the Puff's and her brothers stared wide eyed.

"I thought..." Butch mumbled.

"I lied...It wasn't an anger potion nor was it any kind of potion...it was just water..." Reznee snickerd then laughed. "MAN I GOT YOU GUYS GOOD!"

"I cannot believe it..." The boys gritted his teeth.

"You seriously made us believe you we're angry..." The Puff's growled.

"Pretty much...now before you kill me...BYE!" Reznee quickly flew away.

"REZNEE!" The Ruff's growled as they flew after her.

"I cannot believe her..." Blossom groaned.

"I am going to kill my counterpart right now!" Sophia growled.

"Well...you don't need to...pretty sure...the boys are doing that for you anyway..." Buttercup sighed as they flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't Own anything! Blazze and Bam is owned by Magical Blazze while Bloom and Bruiser belongs to yukiakito234**

* * *

**~Sunday~The Festival~**

"I can't believe today's the day!" Bubbles said excitedly

"Yeah...Time goes fast!" Blazze smiled.

"No shit..." Bloom and Buttercup mumbled.

"Language!" Blossom glared.

"Whatever..." both of them sighed.

"Well...What should we wear today?" Bubbles asked.

"We don't need to dress into anything...besides...we are the Powerpuff girls plus...the festival is all about us...no point in changing." Bloom said.

"Of course..." Blossom agreed as they went out the house, but only to see the Ruff's on the ground unconscious and Reznee looking at them with a face.

"What the?" Sophia stared making Reznee look at her.

"Uh...Hey..." Reznee muttered then stared back down at the boys. The girls walked toward Reznee and her brothers.

"What happened here?" Blossom asked, staring at her counterpart.

"Well...they ate sugar just 5 hours ago...and well..." Reznee laughed.

"Well what?" Bubbles asked.

"Well...they had a major sugar rush and after 5 hours...they fell down here, completely knocked out." Reznee laughed.

"Wha-?" Blazze stared.

"Though...I'm still figuring out how to wake them up..." Reznee sighed.

"Did you try cold water?" Bubbles asked.

"Each of us are immune to the cold..." Reznee said.

"How about Hot water?" Blossom asked.

"We're immune to that too..."

"Well...did you try everything?" Bloom asked

"Yup..." Reznee smiled then an Idea popped into her head. "OH! I KNOW!" she smiled then looked at Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bloom and Blazze.

"What?" the 5 of them asked.

"Kiss them on the cheek..." Reznee said making the 6 girls go wide eyed, especially the 5 girls.

"What?!" Blossom asked.

"We are not doing that!" Bubbles whimpered.

"Well someone has to do it!" Reznee exclaimed.

"Why don't you do it?!" Bloom screamed.

"You're one of the girls here!" Blazze said.

"No..." Reznee said with a '-_-' face.

"Just do it!" Buttercup screamed.

"Even if I did...It won't work!" Reznee said.

"Don't make my sisters kiss your brothers!" Sophia exclaimed.

Reznee sighs...as she moved towards Sophia, her sisters behind her.

"What are yo-?" Sophia didn't finish as she was being kissed by her counterpart.

"GAHH!" Sophia's sisters exclaimed.

Sophia can't help but feel happy about this..._W-Why i-is s-she d-doing t-this? W-Why does it feel right?_ Her eyes suddenly closed and she leaned in for more, but not before Reznee pulled away.

Reznee was looking at Sophia with a genuine smile. "Now...wasn't that good? Even if we're bad guys...doesn't mean we don't know how to kiss..."

Then Reznee looked over at Sophia's sisters "Now...can you please kiss them so they may wake up?"

"O-Okay..." Each Puff, except Sophia, went over to the boys, leaned down, and placed a peck on each of their counterparts cheeks. As they did that, each Ruff started to wake up, making their counterparts look at them idly.

"Ugh...What happened?" Brick asked sitting up, same with his brothers, Reznee smiling.

"Well...apparently...you guys got knocked out after you had an epic sugar rush" Reznee explained.

"How many hours did we run around?" Boomer asked.

"5 hours straight...I'm surprised that no one got hurt..." Reznee sighed.

"5 hours?" Butch asked.

"As I said again...5 hours straight...need I say more?" Reznee asked.

"No need..." Bam said.

"Good..." Reznee smiled.

"Wait...what time will it be before the festival starts?" Bruiser asked.

"About 10 hours..." Reznee said after looking down at her watch.

"Cool...we have more time to practice.." Brick smirked.

"Speaking of the festival...What song will you guys sing?" Blossom asked, then clasped her mouth with her hand.

_Why the hell did you ask that?!_ Buttercup asked.

_It wasn't my intention!_ Blossom answered.

_If the boys found out that we spied on them..._Bloom started.

_I don't know what we'll do!_ Bubbles finished.

_What should we do if they asked 'Why?'..._Blazze asked.

_Then we answer them casually! I don't want my counterpart to know that I spied on her! _Sophia exclaimed.

"Why do you girls ask?" Reznee asked. _Great..._The Puff's said in unison.

"Well uh...we're the...uh...We are the reason why the Festival is created...we have the right to know..." Sophia answered.

"Well in that case...Reznee...bring the instruments here!" Boomer smiled.

"Yes sir!" Reznee saluted, snapping her fingers as his brothers instruments and her Acoustic Guitar..._Black Earth_...

"How did you?" Sophia started.

"I can teleport things whenever and wherever I want...From stones to guitars...to dogs to humans..." Reznee smiled, as she slings over her guitar, her brothers doing the same with their instruments.

"Can you girls choose which songs are better...First song is called 'More than this' we just wrote it yesterday" Bam said.

_~Reznee starts a tune~_

**_[Bruiser]_**_  
I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

**_[Brick]_**_  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just wont feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this_

**_[Boomer]_**_  
If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave its gone again,_

**_[Butch]_**_  
And when I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',_

**_[Everyone]_**_  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just wont feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

**_[Bam]_**_  
Ive never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,_

**_(Reznee: And I say)_**

**_[Bruiser]_**_  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just wont feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this,_

**_[Bam]_**_  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

**_[Everyone (Reznee in background)]  
_**_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just wont feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this_

"How was that?" Reznee asked as they finished the song.

"Wow..." The Puff's said in unison.

"Girls...we can't sing the other song...maybe...later..." Butch said.

"See ya..." Bruiser grinned as they flew away, leaving the Puff's blushing.

_Yeah...I've fallen hard alright...I...I love...I love my counterpart..._ they blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't own anything! As I said before Blazze and Bam belong to Magical Blazze...Bloom and Bruiser is owned by** **yukiakito234...I don't own the song..even the songs! There is also a poem here written by Anula Aboobacker...so I dont own it**

* * *

**~At the Festival~**

**(No One's POV)**

"Well...the festival is going to start soon...shall we go guys?" Blossom asked.

"Yes!" her sisters replied.

As they arrived there, there we're a tons of people...looking at the stage, until a child turned around to them and smiled brightly.

"LOOK IT'S THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The child exclaimed, making the crowd look over to them with delight as they started to cheer.

"Thanks guys...we really appreciate it" Sophia smiled.

"Yeah...We hope you enjoy the festival..." Blossom smiled.

"OH WE WILL!" The Citizens exclaimed, as the girls flew toward the backstage...to see the Rowdyruff's placing their instruments to get ready for the concert in 2 hours.

"Well...that's it for now guys...how about we enjoy the festival?" Brick suggested, Butch and Bam agreeing.

"I don't know man...I don't think the citizens will like that..." Boomer said, Bruiser and Reznee agreeing, startling their counterparts

"Then...what should we do then?" Butch asked.

"No idea...but there is no way I'm going out there..." Reznee glared.

"Come on...it'll be fun!" Bam grinned.

"HELL NO!" Reznee exclaimed. "You could go out there flirting with girls or drinking...but there is no way I'm going out there!"

"What are we...man-whores?! Plus we're still young to drink!" Bam said.

"Don't care!" Reznee said. "Now go shoo-shoo...and leave me in peace...by I mean peace...I mean PEACE!" Reznee screamed at them as her brothers stared wide eyed.

"So...if you guys disturb me in any way then..." Reznee suddenly started to have a dark aura around her. "I'll waste no time ending each of your pathetic lives..." Reznee grinned.

"Y-Y-Yes..." The boys stuttered and walked away leaving the Puff's staring...

"Who knew you have a scary counterpart Sophia..." Blossom said.

"No shit..." Sophia mumbled.

"Well...we can't have Reznee doing those things...what should we do?" Bubbles asked.

"How about we hang out with them to make sure...they don't cause any trouble..." Bloom suggested.

"Is that a good idea?" Blazze asked.

"Don't know but we could try..." Buttercup said.

"Agreed..." Sophia said, as each girl walk toward their counterparts.

* * *

**(With Blossom)**

She sneaked up behind Brick, ignoring the glares from the citizens towards her counterpart. She was behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder, making Brick jump a bit but fully relaxed before he turned around toward her.

"Pinky?" He stared.

"It's Blossom, not Pinky..." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Right..." Brick smirked. "So...what do you want Blossy?"

"As I say again...It's Blossom..." Blossom glared. "To answer your earlier question...I'm here to watch over you..."

"What are you? My Nanny?" Brick asked, teasingly.

"No! Not that!" Blossom said.

"Whatever... So you guys still don't trust us..." Brick said.

"Pretty much..." Blossom said.

"Fine...you can follow me all you want...which clearly has no point...I don't think I'm gonna do anything bad anyways..." Brick said as he walked away, Blossom trailing behind him.

They walked towards a booth, consisting a pyramid of cups and three balls.

"Hmmm...I think I want to play that..." Brick mumbled as he walked towards the booth.

"Welcome to thr-" The guy stopped seeing Brick the leader Rowdyruffs at his booth. "Uhm..."

"How much to play?" Brick asked.

The guy wanted to say $1200 dollars because he didn't want Brick here until he saw Blossom near him. He moved towards Blossom.

"Uh...Blossom...should I let him play?" He asked her.

"Sure...don't worry I'll make sure he won't do anything..." Blossom answered, making the guy nod as he looked back at Brick.

"Uh...it's $2 dollars young man..." The guy smiled. He was startled to see Brick paying exactly $2 dollars, so was Blossom.

"Uh...go on and play then." As he said that Brick picked up 1 ball as he reeled back his arm and threw the ball in normal throwing speed of a human, which he succeeded completely, each cup on the floor.

"Wow that was amazing..." The guy told Brick as he gave Brick a brown teddy bear.

"Cool..." Brick smiled, but before he could walk away, he saw a little girl behind the guy. He walked towards her, as the little girl stared back at him.

"Hey little one..." Brick cooed, the little girl staring back at him, then looked down at the little bear in Brick's hand. He noticed her stare as he smiled, handing the little bear to the girl. "Here you go...I don't need it anyway..."

As he said that, the little girl couldn't be more happier, as she took the brown bear from Brick then smiled warmly at him. The little girls father and Blossom couldn't believe their eyes at what they just encountered.

_Is this...generosity I'm feeling from Brick? _Blossom thought.

* * *

**(With Buttercup)**

"Hey Butterbabe...here to watch me as well?" Butch snickers.

"Yes and No...also...don't call me that!" Buttercup glared.

"Whatever you say...so...want to see who's stronger with this game?" He asked, his hand pointing at the game with a strength meter and a hammer.

"Your on!" Buttercup smiled, as she walked towards the hammer, picking it up as she ready herself to slam the hammer on the strength meter.

"Slam it down!" Butch laughed, as Buttercup did just that.

_~Meter~_

_300_

_330_

_320_

_500_

_340_

_400!_

"Wow...400!" Butch grinned.

"Beat that!" Buttercup smirked.

"Count on it!" Butch said as he picked up the hammer, and slammed it down.

_~Meter~_

_350_

_390_

_340_

_400_

_395_

_410!_

"Haha! I beat you!" Butch laughed as Buttercup glared at him.

"Lucky shot..." Buttercup muttered.

"Don't be like that...besides...you're the first girl who had a strength level like that" Butch smiled, making Buttercup turn red a bit.

"R-R-Right..." Buttercup muttered. _What is he doing to me?_

* * *

**(With Blazze)**

"Hey Bam...what are you doing?" Blazze asked.

"Just trying to find a game to play why?" Bam said.

"Want to play the game darts then?" Blazze asked.

"Sure...though...where is it held?" Bam asked.

"I think over there...just at the corner of the Hotdog stand." Blazze said as she and Bam walked toward the hotdog stand, and turning to the corner, to see the Dart game, kids and adults we're walking away with a prize, goldfish.

"This game looks fun though..." Bam said.

"I agree..." Blazze smiled.

As they ran toward the game...each of them got 3 darts.

"Ladies first..." Bam said.

"Shut up..." Blazze mumbled, as she threw a dart over to a balloon, which she missed, and the next one but the last one she popped.

"I stink at this game...1/3 balloons." Blazze mumbled.

"Don't worry...you'll get better at this soon..." Bam smiled, he threw his 3 darts all at the same time, Bulls eye on each 3 balloons! Blazze staring in disbelief.

"Didn't know that was going to be easier than I thought..." Bam smiled, as he got a goldfish from the game owner, which clearly...was afraid of Bam.

"Umm...good job...I guess..." Blazze said, looking at him.

"Thanks...also...here..." Bam said trying to hand Blazze his prize.

"What? But why? Isn't that yours?" Blazze asked, Bam only smiled at her.

"Yes...it is...but I know you want it more than me...the look on your face tells me more..." Bam smirked.

"But..." Blazze retorted.

"No more buts! Have it!" Bam smiled handing his fish over to her, the fish bag in Blazze's arms.

"T-Thanks..." Blazze smiled shyly. _Why do I feel happy about this?_

* * *

**(With Bloom)**

"Hey babe..." Bruiser called.

"Don't call me that!" Bloom growled.

"I know you want me to..." Bruiser smiled.

"Shut up!" Bloom glared.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you..." Bruiser said.

"Of course you didn't." Bloom rolled her eyes at that.

"Hehe..." Bruiser smiled, as he suddenly took Bloom's hand.

"What the?! What are you doing?!" Bloom asked, completely bewildered at what her counterpart is doing.

"Come on! Lets play the shooting game!" Bruiser smirked, as he pulled her with him.

As they arrived there...Bruiser took a gun and gave it to Bloom, as he got another gun from his side.

"Ready Bloom?" Bruiser asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Bloom answered. _How am I going to do this? I don't know how to play this game..._

Bruiser shot another prize down the floor. As he looked over at Bloom, seeing that she didn't get one prize.

"Hey...you okay?" he asked her

"Y-Yeah...um...it's just that...I...I never played this game before..." Bloom explained. But what surprised her was the answer Bruiser gave her. He walked over to her, stood behind her as she grabbed her arms, helping her.

"What are you doing?!" Bloom asked, blushing.

"Teaching you how to play..." Bruiser smiled.

_Why is he doing this?_ Bloom thought.

* * *

**(With Bubbles)**

Bubbles walked around to see Boomer, watching bubbles fly over the sky, as children watch and play.

"Hey Boomer..." Bubbles greeted.

"Hey...I see you went here to watch as well..." Boomer said.

"Yeah...you could say that..." Bubbles smiled deeply.

"Want to blow some bubbles as well?" he asked, handing her a bottle of soap and a wand.

"I would love to..." Bubbles smiled...taking it from him.

Both of them blew and blew for 5 minutes straight...non-stop.

"I can't help think that bubbles aren't just things flying around." Boomer said.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"Well..think about it...a bubble is like a human" Boomer said.

"Eh?" Bubbles stared making Boomer sigh.

"_As tiny globes they float,_  
_Wearing a rainbow coat,_  
_Filled with young breath they glow,_  
_The soap bubble dreams we blow._" Boomer said as he looked up in the air.

"_Pop! They burst with stranger's touch,_  
_In the windless sky, away from our clutch._" Boomer finished as he saw a boy pop a bubble, minute water droplets dropping on the ground.

"Boomer..." Bubbles mumbled. _Is this the Boomer I used to know?_

* * *

**(With** **Sophia)**

I couldn't help roll my eyes at Reznee, as she was sitting there, her arms on the back of her neck as she lays on the ground.

"Hey Rez..." I said, mischievously.

"Don't nickname me Sophia...I hate nicknames...literally..." Reznee said.

"Right...whatever..." she said, sitting next to Reznee. "So I heard what you said a while ago..."

"About wanting my brothers to leave me in peace...yes..." Reznee murmured.

"What's so wrong with having fun?" I asked.

"Fun isn't in my agenda..." Reznee said.

"Really now...and here I thought I was your counterpart..." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I am...I'm not very much in the mood of it..." Reznee sighed.

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"Bad mood...I guess...but I've always been in a bad mood...I guess I got that from Bruiser..." Reznee muttered.

"Really? But I'm never in a bad mood..." Sophia said.

"Counterparts are the same but mostly different...they have the same likes and wants...but they are different in Personality, also in Physical, Mental and Emotional things...I got this bad mood from Bruiser and you got your Good mood from Bloom...Bloom might be bad ass...but she's always in a good mood..." Reznee explained, Sophia staring at her.

"What are you a wikipedia or something? How do you know all of this stuff, the same way I do?" Sophia asked.

"Clearly I got this from Brick..." Reznee looked up at her. "Do you have a reason of being here with me?"

"Got a problem if I'm here?" Sophia asked, insulted.

"No...just asking...no harm done..." Reznee said.

"No harm...of course..." Sophia sighed, looking over to a bunch of children playing then back at Reznee. "How come your brothers are having fun while you aren't?

"When my brothers we're young, a lot of people hated them, including your sisters, well it was expected, so they didn't get any friends or fun. When they created me, their emotional and mental state of no friends and fun is what I got, because of that...I'm like this..." Reznee explained. "You are different knowing your sisters are heroes, so it is obvious why you, your sisters and n=my brothers are having fun...while I don't want to..."

"Reznee..." Sophia said, completely filled with guilt.

"My brothers never got friends...this is their first time having fun...fighting your sisters, was nothing but boring to them..." Reznee explained.

"Rez...I...I didn't know..." Sophia said, making Reznee smile.

"No need for apologies Sophia...past is past for my brothers...while I have to figure out how to have fun..." Reznee laughed, making Sophia smile. "Besides...me and my brothers have a concert to do...come on..." Reznee smiled, her hand over at Sophia, as Sophia happily took it.

* * *

"Hey everyone...hope you enjoy our show..." Reznee smiled, every citizen watching them with hate, except for the Professor who just arrived, the Puffs and the Mayor, who in which knew after he was told by the girls. "This song...was the song we we're supposed to make the Puff's listen but...we didn't had time...so we hope you like it."

_~Reznee playing~_

**_[Bruiser]_**_  
You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

**_[Brick]_**_  
On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

**_[ALL]_**_  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you** (Reznee: everything about you)**  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
Everything about you, you, you **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
It's everything that you do, do, do **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
It's everything about you_

**_[Boomer]_**_  
Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing_

**_[Butch]_**_  
Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

**_[Brick]_**_  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

**_[ALL]_**_  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you **(Reznee: everything about you)  
**Everything about you, you, you **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
It's everything that you do, do, do **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
It's everything about you_

**_[Bam]_**_  
And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

**_[Bam and Brick]_**_  
All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young  
Let them say what they want_

**_[ALL]_**_  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to_

**_[ALL]_**_  
It's everything about you, you, you **(Renee: everything about you)**  
Everything about you, you, you **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
It's everything that you do, do, do **(Reznee: everything about you)**  
It's everything about you_

They finished the song, but what they didn't expect, the fact that all of the citizens clapped and cheered.

"This is not what I expected..." Brick muttered.

"No shit..." Reznee mumbled.

Out of nowhere, they were hugged by their counterparts.

"That was amazing!" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah!" Sophia giggled, as each girl hugged their counterparts tightly.

_What is happening here?_ The Ruff's thought, though smiling.

* * *

**Me: REVIEW BITCHES XD XD XD XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys...I saw all your reviews and I must say...LOL at some but What caught my attention is what 'Guest' said and well...to answer your review...Yes...Reznee is a girl but in the later chapters she will turn into a boy, which will be named as Rey...so...there you have it...also...I DONT OWN ANYTHING! XD**

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

It has been since the festival, the Ruffs already got a reputation as being a Bad boy band, well a girl also, knowing Reznee is a girl as well.

"I cannot believe this!" Reznee growled, throwing the remote to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked, looking up from her book.

"That freakin' idiot in the show thinks I'm an incest! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GUY!" Reznee growled.

Just an ordinary day in the Ruff's house...well not ordinary...The Puff's were having a sleepover at the Ruff's, Reznee and Sophia we're in Reznee's room, Reznee watching TV while Sophia was reading a book. While the other Ruff's and Puff's we're doing stuff in their room.

"Rez...as much as I want to disagree with that man...you are kind of an incest in a way..." Sophia said.

"WHAT?!" Reznee exclaimed looking at Sophia.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it...it's just what I observed!" Sophia said. "But don't worry...I won't be surprised if your brothers or my sisters think that too, Reznee..." she looked over to see Reznee wasn't there "Reznee?" When she spotted her, she was crouching near the wall with a unhappy face.

"Is that so?" Reznee muttered as Sophia started to panic.

"That's not what I meant!" Sophia said frantically as she waves her hands.

"I know..." Reznee grinned standing up in front of Sophia as she stared.

"And I thought you were about to cry!" Sophia exclaimed, making Reznee laugh at her.

"I ain't easy to cry..." Reznee smiled.

"Right...So what should we do now?" Sophia asked.

"We could watch TV or something..." Reznee suggested.

"You are just saying that to annoy are you?" Sophia asked.

"Uh...no..." Reznee cocked her eyebrow at her "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing..." Sophia muttered.

"What is it? Do you have any suggestions?" Reznee asked.

"Well...we could sing a song...but my voice is terrible..." Sophia frowned.

"Eh?" Reznee wondered.

"My voice is terrible when I sing and well...I don't want you to listen to my horrible voice..." Sophia explained.

"Well I won't know 'till I listen to it..." Reznee said as she went to her closet, Sophia next to her as she saw her clothes also, her clothes was the same on what she is wearing right now, but what caught her attention was the 9 different Guitars with Guitar picks and Extra strings. _This must be the instruments she got from that shop, No wonder she has speakers here. _She saw her take out a Black Guitar with a name 'Black Resonant' on it.

**(It looks like this: products/optionLarge/Ibanez/DV016_Jpg_Large_519468.001_ )**

"Why are you taking that out?" Sophia asked.

"Well...we're going to sing..." Reznee smiled as she attached a wire from the speaker to her Guitar, Sophia started to panic.

"B-But Rez!" Sophia panicked.

"Nonsense Sophia...I know your voice isn't that bad..." Reznee smiled as she sat on her bed. "Now come on sit here..."

"O-Okay..." Sophia complied as she sat down next to her counterpart.

"How about we sing a song I just made called 'Lucky', Is that okay with you?" Reznee asked. "I'll point at you if it's your turn..."

"Y-Yes..." Sophia said as Reznee started playing. _I can do this..._

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
_ Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_ Under the open sky, oh my, oh baby I'm trying_" Reznee sang as she pointed at Sophia. _I can't do this...but I have to!_

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_ I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_ I keep you with me in my heart_  
_ You make it easier when life gets hard_" Sophia sang as Reznee smiled. _Why is she smiling? Is my voice beautiful to her?_

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_ Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_ Lucky to be coming home again_  
_ Ooh ooh ooh_" Reznee and Sophia sang together, Reznee playing through the notes, then she pointed again to Sophia.

"_They don't know how long it takes,_  
_ Waiting for a love like this_  
_ Every time we say goodbye_  
_ I wish we had one more kiss_  
_ I'll wait for you I promise you, I_  
_ will_" Sophia sang as Reznee sang in the background.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_ Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_ Lucky to be coming home someday_" Reznee and Sophia sang together again, Sophia starting to smile and Reznee grinning.

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_ To an island where we'll meet_  
_ You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_ I'll put a flower in your hair_" Reznee sang grinning all the way as she stopped pointing because Sophia already knew when her next verse is.

"_Though the breezes through the trees_  
_ Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_ As the world keeps spinning 'round_  
_ You hold me, right here, right now_" Sophia sang smiling. _This is fun..._

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_ Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_ Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_  
_ Ooh ooh ooh,ooh_" They finally finished as Reznee stopped playing while Reznee ended up laughing and Sophia giggling.

"And you said you don't have a nice voice...Your voice is beautiful!" Reznee smiled making blood rush through Sophia's face, blushing furiously. "Sophia?" Reznee called as she walked towards Sophia, making her turn, Sophia's face and Reznee's face only a centemeter a way, making Sophia blush. "You okay? You're all red...are you sick?" Reznee asked as she touched Sophia's forehead, making Sophia a more darker shade of Blush.

_I can't take this any longer!_ Sophia blushed as she grabbed Reznee's collar and smashed her lips on hers. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for Reznee to either accept or push her away. _Will she...push me away?_ she asked herself, but her question was answered when Reznee wrapped her arms around Sophia, as Reznee kissed her back, Sophia couldn't help smile as she tilted her head and wrapped her arms around Reznee.

Unknown to them a bright light started to indulge Reznee, as it starts to disappear. Sophia is now kissing a boy, just the same age, He has black hair** (Like the hair of Gohan in Dragon BallZ) **and just wearing the same clothes but more buff and a bit taller.

_She is so warm..._Sophia thought smiling.

* * *

**Me: By I mean she will be turning into a boy soon? I mean now! XD XD XD XD Review GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hope you enjoy this and as I say again last time...I don't own anything...and from this chapter then on...Reznee will be Rey...but there will be an episode where Reznee will be evil and some sort but I'm not sure if I'll make that chapter but who knows.**

* * *

**(Sophia's POV)**

_I never knew she'd be a good_ _kisser..._I opened my eyes slowly to look at Reznee but only to see a guy in front of me. _The hell?!_ I thought as I pushed 'him' away. The guy slammed on the ground.

"What the hell Sophia? First you kiss me then you push me away? What is up with you?!" The guy asked.

"Who the hell are you?! You aren't Reznee..." I growled.

"The hell are you talking about Sophia?" The guy said.

"How do you know my name?!" I asked.

"Well why won't I know the name of my counterpart who in turn I just kissed?!" The guy asked, as I gasped. _Reznee..._

"Reznee..." I mumbled as he stood up.

"Well finally you noticed...Plus why do you think I'm a guy?" Reznee asked.

"Because...you are..." I answered.

"Eh?" He asked as we talked towards his mirror, to see himself as a guy... "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Reznee...you're a guy..." I said.

"I can see that but how?!" Reznee asked.

"How should I know? We we're kissing and then you are like this..." I said.

"Where are my brothers?" Reznee looked at me, ignoring what I just said.

"With my sisters why?" I asked, but it was obviously answered by Reznee grabbing me, pulling me up to him as 'he' kissed me on my lips.

"MMMF-" I gasped, as Reznee moved his lips on mine, my eyes started to close, my arms wrapping around him, as I kissed back, tilting my head as Reznee deepened the kiss. I smiled through the kiss, Reznee pushing me back as my back was pushed to the wall, I was trapped but I just smiled at that. Reznee's hands came up to my waist, but I couldn't let her dominate me, I tightened my hold on him neck, pulling him up to me, Reznee is already kissing me up the wall.

My hands is coming down to his shirt collar, making me deepen the kiss more. Reznee pulled away making me whine as she stared into my eyes in a funny way I whined at him, Reznee smiled as he layed his forehead on mine, I gasped uncontrollably as Reznee lowered his head and started to kiss my neck. He placed his lips on my neck and started to move it, gasping I grabbed hold of his Jacket.

"Mhmm..." I moaned as he moved his lips on my neck. I laid my head on his shoulder as I hide my face in his neck, nuzzling into it as I tried to control my moaning.

"Rez?" I moaned.

"Hmm?" Reznee asked, as he stopped kissing my neck.

"Do you...think um...we should...tell our siblings about...this?" I asked.

"It's your call Sophia..." Reznee whispered huskily making me shiver. _No wonder 'his' brothers said he acted more of a guy when she was a girl..._I thought.

"O-Okay...maybe...we should take some time to think 'till we tell them..." I said as I removed my head on his shoulder. "Though we should tell them what happened to you..."

"Right..." Reznee smiled. But before I could walk away, Reznee grabbed me "But before that..." I looked at Reznee confused but I got my answer as he kissed me right on the lips making me kiss back. He pulled away after a minute or two making me gasp.

"Why did you?" I asked, gasping.

"Why can't I?" He asked, grinning making my heart jump at the way he's looking at me.

"Okay..." I smiled.

After we went to the living room, but we didn't expect our siblings to be there.

"Who the hell are you?!" Brick asked, as he and his brothers stood up in front of my sisters.

"LOL..." Reznee grinned, making me giggle.

"Don't laugh! Who are you?! Sophia...where's our sister?!" Butch asked.

"Looks like my brothers are that idiotic eh?" Reznee laughed.

"REZNEE?!" His brothers exclaimed, shocked, even my sisters were in shock.

"You'd be surprised how much I got in shock when I figured Reznee turned into a boy..." Sophia giggled.

"But how did Reznee turn into a boy in the first place?!" Blossom asked.

"Well...it includes Sophia hitting me on the head..." Reznee grinned. _That's a total_ lie... I thought.

"Did she really?" Bubbles asked, looking at me.

"Yep..." I smiled, slightly blushing.

"Alright then..." Bloom said.

"Though how are we going to tell townsville about this though?" Bam asked.

"I don't know...how about we ask the Professor about this..." I suggested.

"Sure..." Reznee grinned.

As we arrived at the lab, the room suddenly exploded, smoke coming out as the Professor went out the lab, his face all black with smoke.

"Did you mess up another experiment Professor?" Reznee asked.

"Yes...and also I got an announcement to make tha- Who are you?" Professor asked looking at Reznee.

"Ahaha...it's me Reznee...I got turned into a boy after Sophia hit me on the head." Reznee explained.

"That's quite hard to believe but I got an announcement to make..." Professor said.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"All of you are going to school..." Professor announced as I stared wide eyed, with my sisters.

"Really?" I stared excited.

"Yep...knowing all 6 of you girls are attending school...well 5 of you I mean...but all of the girls friends already know Sophia so...you know what I mean..." Professor explained. "But the boys are going to be new students there...I already informed the school...so girls...you'll be touring your respective counterparts..."

"EH?!" Me and my sisters gasped.

"Also..." Professor began completely ignoring me and my sisters. "You have all the same classes with them..."

"Oh dear..." Blazze mumbled.

"Great..." I muttered.

"Well...it looks like you boys are stuck with us..." I said but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where are they?" Blossom asked.

"Rez?" I called, moving into some rooms to see Reznee fixing something with the help of his brothers. "What are you doing?"

"Just something we we're supposed to do..." Brick said. "We we're suppose to help the Professor fix up is Memory Replace Machine..."

"So we may replace the memory of the citizens about me being a girl..." Reznee said.

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"Yep..." Bruiser said as he started it up.

"Wait...what name do you want Rez?" Butch asked.

"I don't know really...Sophia how about you suggest..." Reznee said looking at me.

"Uh...how about Rey?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea though..." Reznee smiled as he started it up, a bright light indulging the whole city.

* * *

**Me: That will be all my friends...and...I'll try to update faster cause it's like exam week in my school...so you get the picture**


	10. Message to Readers

**Me: Hey guys it's me...**

**I read all of my comments but what got me is the review of 'Disappointed' ...Just to remind you...yes Reznee turned into a boy...but apparently...This story doesn't only consist of Rey...but also Reznee...cause this story is nothing with Reznee...so be reminded...if you think it ends with Rey x Sophia...it doesn't cause It'll end with Rey/Reznee x Sophia...I promise you...it will **

**Blossom: Make sure!**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Blossom: Heaven!**

**Me: GET OUTA HERE! *pushes Blossom out the door into her room which Brick is sleeping in***


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Wassup guys!**

**Blossom: What's with you?**

**Brick: Yeah? Why are you so happy?**

**Me: I installed a total of 14 Mods to my Minecraft today! I'm so happy!**

**Boomer: Wow Really?  
**

**Me: YEP! Also! I AM IRON MAN! *Armor suddenly around her body* UP UP AND AWAY! *floats as she flies around the room***

**Bruiser: Holy crap... *In awe***

**Bloom and Bubbles: Wow...**

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Rey's POV)**

Well it's the start of the school day...so it looks like me and my brothers are going to school with the Puff's. But after me and Sophia kissed just I think a few days ago...we started to avoid each other as possible...though...as much as I could lie...I cant...I really do need Sophia...I don't know why...but I do...

"Hey Bro, you alright?" I heard Bam asked as he entered the room.

"Yea...I'm fine...just thinking about something..." I answered.

"Right...oh yea, Rey...Sophia will tour you around the school...so come on...we have to go..." Bam said as he threw me my black bag.

"Thanks..." I smiled as I put on my Jacket and my bag on my back, standing up and followed Bam out.

As we head out, we saw Butch and Bruiser fighting over a piece of pizza, Brick trying to break them up and also Boomer just reading a book there.

"DUDE YOU ATE LIKE 4 SLICES...GIVE ME THE OTHER ONE!" Bruiser growled, as he tried to snatch the slice of pizza.

"I'M STILL HUNGRY...SO IT SHOULD BE MINE!" Butch growled back.

"JESUS CHRIST...STOP IT!" Brick growled.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THAT SLICE!" I growled startling my brothers.

"Fine..." Butch muttered, as I walked toward him and took the slice in my hand.

"Thanks big bro!" I smiled as I gobbled the slice down my throat. "Good...now lets go...we'll be late for the first day if we don't hurry"

"Alright..." Brick smiled as he put his bag on his back, Butch, Bruiser and Boomer doing the same.

"Lets go!" I grinned, floating up from the ground.

* * *

"Yo girls!" Bruiser called as we floated near the girls, who we're near the school already.

"Hey Boys..." Bloom smiled waving, her sisters doing the same.

I looked over to see Sophia holding a book, my curiosity growing, I floated over to her, though she saw me.

"What is it?" she asked, completely both annoyed and worried.

"What's the title of that book?" I asked.

"Um...What is it to you?" Sophia asked.

"Can't I ask?" I asked her.

"No..." She mumbled annoyed, looking away.

"Oh..." I mumbled, staring at her.

"Yes Oh..." She said. "Now can we just go to school?" She asked me.

"Uh...Y-Yeah..." I mumbled, floating upwards, my brothers, Sophia and her sisters following behind me.

_What is up with me today?_ I asked myself. _I feel uncomfortable for some reason..._

"Rey...you okay?" I heard Bubbles asked, making me turn toward her and smile.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just thinking of something..." I said.

"Thinking of what?" Brick asked.

"Uh...nothing important..." I said nervously, glancing at Sophia, who in turn was looking at me.

"Really now?" I turned to see my brothers smirking. _Oh great..._

"Yea..." I said.

_Hey bro...looks like you're in love with Sophia..._ Brick told me, I can hear my other brothers chuckling.

_I am not!_ I growled.

_Of course you aren't bro..._ Butch grinned, making me scowl at him.

"Can we just go?" I asked, scowling, making the girls stare at me and my brothers.

"Sure bro..." Boomer grinned as I sighed when we floated away.

* * *

When we arrived, we landed at the front gate which in turn made students stare at us.

"Look it's the Puffs..." One girl smiled.

"But why are they with the Ruff's?" One guy asked.

"Oh I know...aren't the Ruff's like singers now?" The girl asked.

"Oh yea..." Another girl smiled as she walked towards me. "Hi! My name is Marie...are you bad boys new here now?" She asked.

"Bad boys?" I asked, oblivious.

"Yes...bad boys...you guys aren't obviously good boys aren't you?" She asked, flirtatiously.

"Uh..." I started to mumble, but I was cut short because Sophia was now in between me and Marie.

"Excuse me but...me and my sisters got to make sure the Ruff's do not make any trouble so...you get the picture..." Sophia said, completely livid.

"It's not like he's going to do anything with me..." She grinned, lustfully.

"I don't care...The mayor assigned me to watch over him..." She scowled, as she grabbed my hand and walked toward the others which in turn was with 5 other girls.

"Look Diana..." Blossom growled.

"Listen Wendy..." Bloom scowled.

"Listen here Nina..." Blazze said angry.

"Look here Jassy..." Buttercup growled.

"Look and Listen Kathy..." Bubbles said angry.

"The Ruff's aren't allowed yet to socialize until they behave...so...they can't talk to you...yet..." The 5 of them scowled as Sophia and the girls pulled us into the school, leaving the other 6 girls staring.

_What just happened? _Boomer asked.

_No idea..._I replied.

_Wow...the girls are really acting weird today..._Butch said.

_No Shit..._Brick, Bam and Bruiser mumbled.

We arrived at the Principal's office but when we entered, I saw Ms. Divine! Holy crap!

"Miss Divine!" I smiled, making her smile at me while my brothers, Sophia and her sisters stared completely confused.

"Hello Rey...it's been 2 days since we met...and it looks like you are going to go to school here?" She asked.

"Yep..." I grinned.

"Do you know each other?" Sophia asked, making me turn to her.

"Yep...we met like 2 days ago...she kind of almost got mugged so...I for one...got annoyed and kind of saved her..." I smiled.

"Completely true..." Ms. Divine smiled. "Well Rey...you and your brothers are already registered...and I saw each of your test results...completely the same high grades as the girls...so you'll have the same class with them..."

"Cool..." I said as she gave me and my brothers our schedules.

_~Schedule~_

_1) AP Math_

_2) AP Biology_

_3) AP History_

_4) Snacks_

_5) AP Literature_

_6) Music_

_7) AP Physics_

_8) Lunch_

_9) Gym_

"Wow...all advance classes? Do we all have the same schedule?" Brick asked.

"Yes..." She smiled.

"Okay..." Butch smiled.

"Also...all 12 of you are now allowed not to go to class for the week...so...be ready next Wednesday..." She said.

"Okay..." Bloom said.

"Thanks Ma'am..." Boomer smiled.

"You're welcome...now go on...you may roam around the school..." She said as I smiled and nodded, as me and the others walked away and out the door.

"Well...should we tour around the school?" Bloom asked, after we're outside.

"We could but...I don't...I don't know really..." I said.

"Well we could...so we should..." Sophia said, grabbing my arm, and walking away.

"Um Sophia?" I asked, she pulling me to the back of the school, no windows, no doors and no people to annoy us. "Where are we going?"

"Quiet..." She said, grabbing me to the corner.

"Sophia what are yo-" I was cut short with Sophia grabbing my collar and smashing her lips on mine, my eyes going wide at this. I tried to push her away but her grip on me was...tight. I just had no choice but to enjoy this, grabbing her waist and pulling her to me more, my back near the wall, her hands around my neck.

_Why are you doing this?_ I asked her.

_Can't I? _She asked making me grin, as I deepened our kiss. _You're agreeing_...She smiled.

_Can't I?_ I asked, grinning. I licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she easily agreed by opening her mouth. I roamed my tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. I slowly lowered my hand and slipped it into her shirt, rubbing on her soft skin, causing her to moan.

_Don't do that..._she moaned through my mouth again, while I rubbed her waist line. _Stop..._

_No..._I grinned, rubbing my thumb over making her moan again.

She pulled away and laid her forehead on mine while she panted.

"Meanie..." She pouted making me smirk. I lowered my head to her neck level, kissing it deeply making her gasp, as she laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed it again, her moaning not stopping.

"I...I love you...Rey-kun..." She gasped again, making me look at her in the eyes.

"Love you too Sophia..." I grinned kissing her deeply.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Blossom: It was about you and Sophia?**

**Sophia: *blushing***

**Me: *Shrugs***

**Brick: You aren't answering...**

**Me: Don't care! REVIEW GUYS! XD XD XD XD**


End file.
